


Together, we can do it all

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alien Culture, Discovery, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Fear, Fluff, Love, Mental Breakdown, Military Uniforms, Mind Manipulation, Motherhood, Music, alien child, happiness, inside storm, new kid, no gift rule, soft & Badass, telepathic connection, village family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Alex and Kelly celebrated their 4 month anniversary but nothing went as they wanted. Sometimes even the unknown can bring happiness and passion but it can also bring fear, impatience, and misunderstanding. Will they survive their own inside storm and rise toward love and their future.





	1. Happy anniversary, Director!

**Author's Note:**

> It went totally out of control. It was supposed to be a short joke about "Chyler is the sing of the #Dansen song" and ended up being a full story far away from this idea. I hope you'll like it anyway.
> 
> See you around,  
> T x

_**Four months after Lex Luthor Death - Alex's apartment - At night.** _

 

            Alex was running around her apartment to clean it all before her girl’s arrival. She fell back on her schedule because of an attack, downtown. Supergirl got caught in a crossfire and the DEO had to intervene. She, now, ran out late and hoped for Kelly to be late too.

She didn’t have time to shower and even less to prepare anything. Dreamer went on a mission for her to get nice wine before joining Brainy and the others for game’s night at Kara’s house. Kelly and Alex got excused to celebrate their fourth month anniversary.

Still wearing her work uniform because she rushed out home direct from the crime scene, Alex was throwing away the takeaway boxes from the previous night when someone knocked on the door.

 

“Oh. No. No. No.”

 

            The apartment was now clean, but Alex was everything but ready. She cleaned her hands and threw the towel on the countertop. Then she was in a second at the door to welcome Kelly. She was amazed by her girlfriend’s beauty. When she thought she couldn’t fall harder, Kelly would prove her wrong by wearing one of these outfits that she had the secret of.

 

“I didn’t know it was the uniform day. I would have brought mine.” Teased Kelly putting her bags on the countertop.

“I’m so sorry, I’m super late.”

“I know, I saw you on TV, so I guessed right by bringing ingredients to cook.” Added Kelly stealing a kiss to Alex. “Even if I adore this uniform and would love to get you out of it. It does not look comfortable. So, go get ready, shower, change. I’ll make us up a nice little dinner.”

“Cute, intelligent, hot and knows how to cook. Where were you all these years.”

“Go!”

 

            Alex hadn’t made two steps that Kelly stopped her already. She needed a proper kiss before starting their night. Alex obliged, - as if it was a chore to do so – and lost herself in the kiss, letting her hands playing in Kelly’s hair.

 

“You can keep the hair up… if you want.” Whispered Kelly softly against Alex’s neck.

“I won’t be long.”

 

            Alex stole one last kiss and disappeared in the bathroom. Kelly got rid of her jacket on the back of one of the counter stools and started her recipe. She didn’t have a lot of time to prepare everything, but she knew that Alex wouldn’t mind helping at least to dress the table and cut the mushrooms. She was cutting the parmesan while checking the rice cooking when Alex came out from the bathroom. She was wearing her little black dress and some high heels that Kelly had never seen before. She dropped her knife on the cutting board and went to hug Alex.

 

“You look stunning in this dress. But heels really?”

“I thought you like it. It put my legs under the best light.” Teased Alex kissing Kelly on her neck.

“They do but not when I’m not wearing mine. I feel small next to you.”

“Small is cute and I would protect you. What are we eating tonight?”

“Risotto al Funghi. It’s my grandmother recipe.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Dress the table. I’m almost done in the kitchen.”

“Got it!”

 

            Kelly returned to the kitchen while Alex is dressing the table. The young psychologist was discreetly admiring Alex evolving around the living room. She could really get used to that routine. As Kelly was cleaning the kitchen waiting for the meal to cook slowly. She felt arms hugging her from behind. She felt lips teasingly dropping ghost kisses here and there on her neck and shoulder.

 

“I love this song. Dance with me.”

“I need to finish that. I need to check on the…” She got interrupted by lips. “Ok. Ok. I’m dancing with you.”

 

            Alex smiled and the two women started to slowly dance in the kitchen. They lost themselves into each other eyes. Forehead against forehead, they let the music guided them slowly and peacefully. After two songs, Kelly succeeded to return to her cooking even if Alex couldn’t let her go, observing over her shoulder what she was doing.

 

“And what if we abandoned this nice risothing alberto funny and start with the dessert?”

“Risotto al Funghi.” Corrected Kelly in a laugh. “I thought you were starving?”

“Starving, yes. I’m craving for you, your lips. Your neck. Your hands. Your belly.” Making her point by caressing each spot with her hands or lips.

“It’s always better reheated, after all.” Said Kelly while pushing the food away from the fire. She turned it off and refocus on Alex’s hands and lips. Rapidly the meal was forgotten, the clothes were scattered on the floor and the two women were laughing between the sheets.

 

“Oh, no! You didn’t.” Threated Alex, her hand on her own neck.

 

            Alex pinned Kelly to the bed, well determined to get revenge. A kiss for a kiss, a tickle for a tickle was their rules since their first date. So tonight, it would be a hickey for a hickey. Alex didn’t think twice and kissed Kelly right under her jawline, biting it, soothed it with the tip of her tongue. Kelly's eyes closed got so distracted by her girlfriend’s lips, her body got surprised and started to tremble by anticipation when an adventurous hand reached her inner thigh.

 

“You’re good for a scarf day. You’re mine, now.”

 

            Kelly let escape a giggle which got lost into a passionate kiss. Alex wasn’t done with her and she would show it to her. After her lips and neck, she went down slowly, not missing a centimeter of this skin she was worshiping. Kissing slowly, teasing here and there Kelly’s breast, receiving passionate moans. One last kiss under her girlfriend’s belly button and she suddenly stopped her lips while her adventurous hand continued her quest, lower. Biting her lower lips, her chin on Kelly’s hip bone, she was admiring her. Panting and begging in silence, eyes closed and hands grabbing onto the headboard to not fall too soon, Kelly was holding herself at the lust cliff.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Whispered Alex amazed.

 

            Kelly let one of her hand down and got lost in Alex’s hair. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to memory every feeling tingling under her fingers. She needed Alex, she needed her more than anything, but she wanted to see her, feeling her lips on hers while their bodies were discovering each other again. As a slow guide, her fingers brought back Alex toward her face.

            Tonight, it wasn’t about passion or control, it wasn’t about fighting over the top position, it wasn't even lusting or ranging fire. It was about love and soft worshipping between two sweet lovers. Alex could play the badass on the field, at work but sometimes, when it came to her bed, she tended to like it soft, just like tonight.

 

“I never knew that fire could burn like this.” Sang softly Alex in Kelly’s neck.

 

            Kissing her slowly, she started to sing tenderly in Kelly’s ear while her free hand was helping her letting go of the cliff.

 

“All that time I’ve been living in darkness. I never knew that strength like this could exist.” Whispered Alex biting softly Kelly’s ear. “All that time I’ve been feeling so powerless.”

“Mmmh, Al..Alex.” Moaned Kelly split between this voice and hand that was slowly and sweetly torturing her.

“My world is only beautiful when you take my hand and you say that everything is possible. Nothing is standing in our way.”

 

            Her voice was softer and softer while her fingers were more and more adventurous, founding Kelly’s soft point. Kissing her with all the sweetness of the world. Out of breath, Kelly held on her girlfriend’s presence and voice.

 

“Nothing is standing in your way, my love. Let me give you what you want, what you need.”

 

            Her voice sound like a faraway call, a quiet invitation in her ear, she finally let go and like a storm on a high-tide day, her orgasm ripped her body apart, letting her fall from the cliff with as only anchor, her lover’s body. She held on Alex as if her life was depending on it.

 

“We can do it all. We can do it all. Together… We can do it all.” Promised Alex in a whisper. “I’m here, always.”

 

            Out of nowhere, Kelly broke down, crying silently in Alex’s arms. She didn’t know why but rivers of tears were rolling down her cheeks onto her lover’s naked breast. She kissed away her tears hoping for not breaking the tender and intimate mood they had installed for the night.

 

“I love you.” Murmured Kelly’s into Alex’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kelly Olsen.”

 

            Eyes to eyes this time, Alex refused to let her girlfriend’s face go hiding in her neck. They needed this instant to know that no matter what would happen outside, here, in the safety of Alex’s bed, nothing wrong could happen. They would be here for as long as the world would allow them.

 

“I have a gift for you.” Said suddenly Kelly jumping from the bed taking a part of the sheet with her.

 

            Alex stayed kneeling in the middle of the bed fully naked and confused while Kelly seemed to search something in the living room. The older Danvers was looking at her a surprised look.

 

“Ah! Got it!” Said Kelly coming back to Alex with a brown envelope and a small wrapped gift the size of a ring box. “Don’t freak out it’s not a ring.”

“I thought we had a no gift rule?” Alex answered trying to steal a piece of the sheet to cover herself too.

“The envelope arrived this morning while you were already at work and the no gift rule is made to be broken.”

“I’ll open it if you open yours. Top drawer.” Added Alex all smiling. “I’m always scared of this no gift rule. So just in case, I got you something.”

 

            Kelly opened the top drawer of the nightstand and retrieved a wrapped gift. She looked at Alex who invited her to open it. Kelly obeyed and stayed shocked on the spot. They talked once about literature and her passion for poetry which had saved her more than once when she was deployed in the middle of the desert.

 

“How did you?”

“You’ll have to thanks,  Lena. She helped me to find this one.”

“Babe, it’s a first edition. Emily Dickinson. Wow.”

“You like it?” Asked Alex suddenly not so sure of her idea.

“Like it? I love it. Mine next to it is a bummer.”

 

            Alex refused to hear that and opened hers. It was just a key. The older Danvers had a moment of silence that was way too long for Kelly’s sanity. She was ready to take it back when Alex stopped her.

 

“I thought you didn’t like your place. It was too small. Too Spartiate!”

“I still do. That’s not for my flat. We already both know that I’m leaving here. Look outside.”

 

            Alex got up. It was dark outside, but the lamp posts were enlightening the street. There was no one or nothing in that street. Nothing except a Triumph Belstaff that you can only found in Europe which was parking right on her parking spot as her car was at the garage after a collision with an alien.

 

“That’s my parking spot! There is literally no one and they parked on my parking spot. I can’t believe it.”

“Maybe because it is yours?”

“No, I don’t… Wait, what?”

“Maybe because this beautiful Triumph Belstaff shipped right from England by one of my friends is yours, now.”

“You didn’t?”

“You couldn’t stop talking about how cool Maggie’s Bonneville was. Now, you are as cool as your ex.”

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t talk so much about her when I have someone as awesome as you, here.”

“Never apologise to be passionate about yourself or your past. Without her, there will be probably no us. So… Do you like your new ride?”

“I love it, but I can’t accept it. It’s too much.” Said Alex afraid to take advantage of her lover by accepting that gift.

“Honestly… I did it for myself too. Always loved women on a bike. So, my amazing and hot girlfriend on a bike… I already need a cold shower.”

 

            Alex accepted the gift and showed Kelly how much it meant to her. She was passionate and in control, this time. No more sweet lyrics in her ears, no more soft caresses or kisses on her skin. It was carnal and a raging fire. Until they were both panting over the sheets. Alex hugged Kelly refusing to let her go.

 

“Koala mode activated.” Whispered Kelly scratching softly the nape of Alex’s neck.

“I love falling asleep on your boobs. They are comfy”

“Romantic mode deactivated.”

“Don’t laugh at me or I don’t ride with you on my beautiful motorbike.” Said Alex looking at her girlfriend with love and fake pouting.

“I wouldn’t dare laugh at you. My beautiful soft badass.”

 

            Alex said nothing, she snuggled even more against Kelly’s body. In public, she would have complained, saying she isn’t a soft heart or softy but in the privacy of their bed, she was the softest of them all. Kelly hugged her back. Kissing her softly on the temp.

 

“Honey, you didn’t open the envelope. I think it’s important.”

“Hmmm. I’m too comfy. I’m not moving.”

 

            Kelly looked at the envelope which had ended up on the floor next to the bed. Kelly stretched her arm, trying to reach her with the tip of her fingers. Alex grunted of disapproval when Kelly moved too much away. After a long minute of attempt, she succeeded to bring the envelope back on the bed. Alex took it and put it on the side, snuggling against Kelly, her arm over her girlfriend’s belly.

 

“Five more minutes.”

“You have all night, my love.”

 

            Alex smiled. When she opened her eyes again, it was completely dark outside and only the lamp on the nightstand was turned on. Her stomach rumbled, protesting from a lack of dinner. Kelly laughed and let her book dropped on the nightstand.

 

“How long did I sleep?”

“Two hours.”

“I’m sorry.” Mumbled Alex trying to extract herself from Kelly’s embrace.

“Emily Dickinson kept me company. You needed to rest. You had a full day on the field. I’m quite surprised you’ve woken up  before the next morning.”

“I’m starving.”

“I can reheat the Risotto if you want.”

 

            Feeling Alex holding her very tight. Kelly kissed her forehead as a reassurance.

 

“It’s zero hundred hours. It will take me two minutes to come and go from bed to your kitchen and back and two minutes to reheat our meal. Which mean I’ll be back in your bed to cuddle with you, at the latest at zero hundred and five hours, director.”

“I love when you take your military voice, major.”

“Does that mean I can go on that mission?”

 

            Alex nodded. Kissed Kelly’s shoulder and let her get out of bed. Kelly put some clothes and left for her mission. The older Danvers sat on the bed, snuggling in the sheet. She looked Kelly evolving in her apartment, the young psychologist was right, deep down, Kelly was already here. In the corner of her living room was installed Swiffer’s bed with his toys and bowls, even Kelly’s baby cocker had his place, here.

            While waiting for Kelly to come back with their food, she decided to open the envelope. She didn’t read the logo in the corner, so when she discovered the content of the letter, her eyes just cried in silence. When Kelly came back, she almost dropped the food to hug Alex, afraid that something wrong happened.

 

“Hey, Ally, talk to me.” Said Kelly putting the two plates on the floor and climbed back on the bed. She kissed her all over her face to reassure her, showing her, she wasn’t alone.

“They… they don’t want her because she is an alien! How can people…”

“Chhhht.” Said Kelly lulled Alex, kissing her hair to help her calm down.

 

            Kelly looked over at the documents without letting Alex go. She saw a picture of a little girl around three or four with beautiful purple eyes and long black hair. Her skin was a light brown and her smile was shining to them. She was the most adorable little girl that Kelly had ever seen.

 

“I don’t know what to do?” Whispered Alex in Kelly’s neck.

“What is your heart telling you?”

“To protect her. But for us. We just…”

“Ally, my love. I knew your plans. Before and after we got together. Look at me.” Alex looked at her with a shy smile under her tears. “I love you. We said we would take the road and live it at our rhythm. We didn’t say slow or fast. Our rhythm. You want to protect that girl, so be it. You want to adopt her, why not I can be your lover, your best friend, the cool aunt, I’ll be there like you’ve been there for me. Plus, Swiffer needs a buddy to play in the park.” Said Kelly hoping to make Alex’s smile.

“I can’t do it alone. I don’t know what I was thinking. I am working impossible hours, I’m always in danger and…”

“Alex, stop! You’re thinking with your head. A child needs your heart right now. I have thousands of comrades who are deployed everywhere on the globe, they still have kids and dogs and the white fence house in America. You are coming home every night, if you are not home, Kara, Lena, J’onn even Nia and Brainy are here to check on your life. Even my dumb brother can be useful sometimes. I’m here too. Swiffer and I aren’t going anywhere, anytime soon.”

“And the army? I can’t ask you to quit. That’s your life, your career.”

“Did you heard me say that I would quit? I’m still in the Army, Alex and I won’t quit. I love my job and I love you. If you need me for this little girl, I’ll be here. If you want me to leave, just be your friend or secret therapist, it will be tough, but I’ll be there, for you.”

“I don’t want you to leave. I need you by my side.”

“I’m here.” Said Kelly, Kissing Alex on the cheek. “What do you want to do right now?”

“Eat. I can’t think properly.”

 

            Kelly gave her one of the two plates and they both sat on the bed to eat their meal, finally. Alex appreciated the warm meal in silence. They both needed it and enjoyed it lost in their own thoughts. Alex was focused on that little girl and what could that mean to be her new guardian and maybe one day, her mother while Kelly was silently facing a raging storm inside, attacked by what if and a terrible fear of abandon.

            After long minutes of silence, Alex got up for the bed not afraid of her lack of clothes and went direct for the kitchen. She dropped her plate in the sink and open the bottle of red wine. She poured two glasses and came back to Kelly who was waiting for her. Alex climbed back on the bed and kneeled on the sheet, facing her beautiful girlfriend. The young major looked at her with confusion. She was suddenly confused by Alex’s grin.

 

“I don’t want you to be my best friend or the cool aunt.”

“Oh. Ok. I can return to Washington D.C by the next…”

“No, no, babe, listen to me. I want you to be a part of this adventure. Not a sidekick or a distant friend. I want you in it, by my side. And if we are not ready for that. We would have another chance. She is adorable and deserves the world. But if we can’t I’m sure Lena would find a solution to find her a family way faster than any agency.”

“Wait, wait! Slow down. You ask me to be her mum? With you?”

“You don’t seem really thrilled about it.”

“What, no, no, I promised you I wasn’t going anywhere, it didn’t change in a matter of seconds but are you sure? I mean, I love you more than anything and I would be thrilled to start a family with you, but I have zero experience with kids. I’ve always been the kid. The little sister of James, the lonely kid at school even in the army I was the kid because I was the youngest in the highest rank. I don’t know if I would be good.”

“I was afraid my kids would fling themselves into an outlet. I was terrified and you made me realised together we can do it all. We have a village around us and even if sometimes your brother is a twat and my sister a pouting kid, we have our friends.”

“I hope for her she doesn’t like pancakes and potstickers.”

“Oh, man. Nia and Kara would never forgive us for that.” Laughed Alex.

 

            Kelly took the picture in the file and started to look closer. Except for her purple iris eyes, she was looking like a perfect little girl ready to live her life fully. A little voice in the back her head is screaming. “She is an alien. Is she alien like Supergirl or more like a terrible monster hid behind a cute face alien?”

“Look. One of her family kicked her out because she used her powers to make her cry adoptive brother laughed. Her parents disappeared in a Cadmus attack three years ago.”

“Cadmus?”

“It’s an anti-alien terrorist organisation that used to be led by Lena’s mother and… probably my father.” Added Alex in a whisper.

“Wait! Lilian Luthor? Who saved my brother and helped to stop Lex?”

“Don’t be so surprised, she did it only for her interests. She isn’t a saint far from one but yes, it’s her.”

“I’m sorry about your father. I know he used to be a good man.”

“It’s the past now. What does matter is that a little alien girl needs a family.”

“What are her powers?”

“I have no ideas. Wait it’s written, somewhere.”

 

            Alex started to search in the papers of the file. She grew up with a superpowered sister, but Kelly is still getting used to the idea that her brother had powers for a short among of time. The older Danvers knew that it can be confusing and terrifying.

 

“She is a shapeshifter and that is all according to her file. Meaning, we will probably have to discover that soon.”

“Trouble of communication, terrified by loud sounds and screams, difficulties in social relationships, violence and anger episode, provocative behaviour.” Read Kelly with her professional voice. “She is just a scared little girl. She is only four years old. I can’t believe, they can write things like this. They are supposed to be professional.”

“She looks so sweet and calm.”

“You do too, but you are a raging fire, love.” Pointed Kelly with pride. “She is just like you.”

“And look like you. Cute and all smiling.”

 

            They ended up falling asleep while reading the files, sharing their ideas and point of view. Most of the time it was over the file itself and not the little girl. The little girl would probably be the discussion for the next day.


	2. The Superfriend's Family favourite Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex will face their first massive storm: The superfamily invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet our new favourite unicorn.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> All my love,  
> T x

            The sun was high in the sky when Kelly got softly pulled out from her dream by a whispering singing voice in her ear. She wouldn’t admit it in public, but she was more than in love with Alex’s singing voice. It was warm and soft, passionate and sweet, the perfect way to waking up on a Saturday morning.

 

“The world is only beautiful when you take my hand and you say everything is possible. Nothing is standing in our way.”

“Morning.” Smiled Kelly.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost twelve hundred, major. Our breakfast will be delivered soon.” Said Alex kissing her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Perfect. Come here.”

 

            Kelly pulled Alex into a crushing hug, whispering “I love you” in her ear, kissing her on her shoulder. She couldn’t get used to it. She was amazed every time she was waking up next to this amazing and beautiful woman.

 

“What is the program for today?” Asked Kelly snuggling against Alex.

 

            In the morning, Kelly was the one being the koala, always searching reassurance in her girlfriend’s embrace. Hugging and kissing her with sweetness. She was a cuddler until her first-morning coffee. Alex kissed her on her hair, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

 

“I was thinking, breakfast in bed, showers together to save our planet and then maybe go to the foster house, if you agree too.”

“We could bring her to the park and if Kara accepted to give me back my dog, we could walk him and see maybe she would open up to him?”

“Maybe, she would be able to stay with us.”

“We can try to call Miss Laidlaw, she probably can help with that.”

“Let’s do this.”

 

            The day was planned and even if they were certain of their choice, Alex was more and more stress when they were getting closer to the foster house. Swiffer was sleeping with his head on Alex’s knees while Kelly was driving. The young major knew that Alex couldn’t drive in that kind of situation and offered to do it.

When they parked in front of the house, Alex recognised the little girl in a second. She was sitting on the steps of the house while the other kids were playing in the garden. She was holding tight against her a little fox stuffed toy. Kelly came out of the car and opened Alex’s door. Swiffer jumped from the car while Alex was suddenly hesitating. It took the young major, five long minutes to reassure the older Danvers. Alex was suddenly terrified that the little girl would never love her. Kelly forced Swiffer to go back in the car, one meeting at the time. They would have the entire afternoon to introduce Swiffer to the little girl.

 

“Mrs. Perkins?” Asked Kelly when they arrived at the gate.

“Oh, you must be, Alexandra Danvers, Miss Laidlaw called me, you would come today for our little angel.”

“I’m Alex Danvers and she is my girlfriend Kelly Olsen.” Corrected Alex with confidence. “Miss Laidlaw told you why we would come?”

“Oh, yes, yes. Follow me, she is just over there.”

 

            Alex was following Mrs. Perkins, holding herself to Kelly’s hand. Mrs. Perkins talked to the little girl and let Alex and Kelly alone with her. The older Danvers put one knee on the ground and took her softest voice to talk.

 

“Hi, my name is Alex, and this is Kelly, my… girlfriend.” Added Alex inviting Kelly to kneel too.

“Hi, darling.”

“Alex? Kelly?” Whispered the little girl.

“Yes. And you?”

“Kay’lilah.” Answered the little girl shyly.

“And what is his name?” Asked Kelly showing carefully the little girl stuffed toy.

“He has no name.”

“Oh! Too bad. I thought I could be friends with him too.” Concluded Kelly with a fake disappointment.

 

            Kay’lilah looked at Kelly with concern. She kept one arm around her fox stuffed toy while her other hand came on Kelly’s temp. The younger Olsen tried to not move; she didn’t want to scare the little girl. She felt Kay’lilah getting closer and their forehead suddenly touch. Nothing really happened for two long minutes and then the little girl sat back on the stairs. She smiled shyly to Kelly before doing the same gestures with Alex. This time the moment last longer. Alex was trembling, afraid – terrified – to scare the little girl but the soft and small hand on her face helped her to calm down.

 

“Ami.” Said Kay’lilah without moving. “His name is Ami.”

“Nice to meet you, Ami.” Said the two women in one voice.

“We will keep the secret.” Added Alex with a proud smile. “Do you want to know one of our secrets?”

“I know them all already.” Whispered the little girl to her stuffed toy. “Alex loves Kelly very much. They want to be my mummies, but Alex is very scared like us. Daddy was right, our angels would come one day.”

 

            Alex and Kelly were looking at each other shocked. Kelly got up and decided to go talk to Mrs. Perkins while Alex was trying to know Kay’lilah a little more. Mrs. Perkins who was observing the scene from distance smiled to Kelly when she joined her on the bench.

 

“She never acted like that with anyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first person who came couldn’t even approach her. When she tried Kay’lilah ran away and hid for hours. Then when people came and brought her to her new home, she got violent as soon as someone was getting too close. No one had been able to touch her stuffed toy. And you, you just arrive and it’s like the little girl she used to be at her arrival reappeared.”

“Alex is used to work with people who are called different by society. She knows because she had been one. We want Kay’lilah to be happy and safe with us. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Does she have other powers than the shapeshifting?”

“Not that I know of, but when she is with younger kids, mostly babies, she succeeded to soothe her in a matter of seconds just by putting her hand on their cheek like she is doing now with your girlfriend.”

 

            Kelly looked at the scene. Alex was, now, sitting crossed leg on the floor. She had Ami in her hands and the little girl was having both of her hands on each side of Alex’s face. From where they were, Kelly and Mrs. Perkins could see the older Danvers expression getting more peaceful and relax.

 

“Definitely another power.”

“Does that change anything? She can’t face another rejection. She is only four and had more houses than any other kids here!”

“Oh, no, no. Alex is someone really hard to tame and this little girl did it, almost immediately. What I’m worried about is that no one will be able to reach her without taking the risk to receive my girlfriend’s fist in their face. She can be very protective.”

“And you?”

“Me?”

“You are talking as if your girlfriend was the only adopting her. You will be in the adventure too?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.”

“But you are not sure of it.”

“I am sure of it. I love Alex and I love this little girl already, but I know how it can be sometimes when you are different. Alex had been different when she turned 30 and realised, she was gay. She was already a grown-up woman, tough and badass but Kay’lilah is four and I’m terribly afraid. I know what it is to be different. I…”

“She will have you. To show her that it’s not your skin colour or your family that defined who you are but the love that you have to offer. You seemed to be a very well educated and intelligent woman, you’ll have the hard role to be her model while your girlfriend will probably end up being the best friend and the secret cuddler on the darkest night.”

“How you’re doing that?”

“She isn’t the only one being different here. If I could I would adopt them all but I’m old now and they need family. You will both be amazing with her.” Smiled Mrs. Perkins holding Kelly’s hand in hers.

 

            Kelly relaxed and finally accepted that Mrs. Perkins might be right. She thanked her one last time before joining her new family. Alex and the little girl were laughing at something Kay’lilah said and it was the most beautiful sound, the younger Olsen had ever heard.

 

“Kay. Can I call you Kay?”

“Lilah?”

“Ok. Lilah. Would you like to come home with Kelly and me?” Asked Alex caressing the little girl hair.

“For today? Or For ever?”

“What do you think, Kelly? Will Forever be long enough?”

“For now, forever could work.” Said Kelly with a big smile.

“Can Ami come?”

“Is that even a question? Lilah’s family is our family now. Is he family?” Kay’lilah nodded proudly. “Then he can come, of course.” Added Alex.

 

            Kelly stayed with the little girl while Alex and Mrs. Perkins made sure that all Kay’lilah belonging were reunited in her bags and luggage. She didn’t have much, and Alex made sure to remember that their next top on Monday would be toy stores and shopping for the little angel. Kelly obviously agreed with this remark. When Mrs. Perkins said goodbye to Kay’lilah, she suddenly became very shy and hide behind Alex.

            When they finally crossed the road, before joining the car, Alex and Kelly kneeled again in front of the little girl. This time, Alex took a chance and took Kay’lilah’s hand in hers.

 

“Baby girl, we need to ask you something.”

“You don’t want me?”

“Oh, no, no, darling, we do!” Intervened Kelly worried. “We want you very much in our family. Ami and you are our family, now.”

“Ok.” Said shyly Kay’lilah.

“Do you know what a dog is?”

“Like small tigers in the zoo?”

“Oh, almost, that is a cat. This is a dog.” Added Kelly showing a picture of Swiffer on her phone.

“Oh, with you. Is it fluffy like Ami?”

“Very fluffy. He can be loud, but he is very nice.”

“Name?” Shyly asked Kay’lilah.

“Swiffer because his ears are so long that he can clean the floor with them.”

“He is Kelly’s dog, but he can be yours too. If you are not too afraid to meet him.”

“Will he eat Ami?”

“We will make sure he won’t.”

“Then yes.” Said the little girl confidently.

 

            Kelly got up and walk to the car when she came back, she had Swiffer with her. She was holding him in his arms to control his moves. She kneeled again so Kay’lilah could pet him. Surprisingly Swiffer didn’t move, he lowered his head and let the little girl played with his fur.

 

“Swiff… Swiff…er.”

 

            Alex was amazed by the little girl courage and was hoping to be the one with Kelly to put back this little girl on the road of happiness. They succeeded to keep the situation secret, the entire day. They played in the park. Kelly was happy to see the little girl running and laughing after Alex and Swiffer. She was even happier to hear people telling her she had a beautiful family. Alex couldn’t wait Monday and buy entire shops for the little girl, before returning home. But every good moment had the storm that goes with. Sadly, it happened too early.

            Alex was cooking while Kelly was reading a book on the couch not moving afraid to wake up an exhausted little girl who was cuddling with Swiffer. The dog became her bodyguard and the little girl seemed to relax and feel safe when the English cocker spaniel was around.

 

“Look, Kara. We had a long day; I know I should have told you, but it happened so fast. Ok. Ok. I’ll ask Kel’, Yes. I call you back.”

“A problem, love?”

“Kara want to meet Kay’lilah. And then she talked about it to Lena who couldn’t help calling Eve to tell her to buy thousands of gifts for a kid, so Eve called Nia to have information. Then Nia completely in the dark talk with Brainy and J’onn to be aware of what was happening. As they didn’t understand the situation, they called James who tried to call you. As you didn’t answer because we were at  the park, he called Kara.”

“Does that mean we have the entire family coming?”

“Everyone except our mothers.” Added Alex with a grumpy face.

“When?”

“In two hours but Kara promised that she was bringing food.”

“Ok. Call her back. I’ll try to prepare Kay’lilah, but I warn you. First problem…”

“Everyone is out. I’m on your side, babe.”

 

            Alex gave up on her dinner attempt and called her sister back while Kelly was trying to get Kay’lilah ready. Deep down, Kelly knew it was a bad idea. She loved Alex’s friends and family like her own, but they can be loud and exuberant. Everything that could trigger the little girl.

            Kay’lilah seemed to understand the situation. When Alex came back the little girl was sitting on the couch with only her pants one. She was whispering to the dog ignoring Kelly who was holding one of the new outfits that Alex’s bought impulsively before coming back home.

 

“A problem, babe.”

“She is yours for sure. Ignoring me when she has to put some clothe on.”

“Wait. Let see.” Said Alex with a smile. “Lilah, sweetie. Go get your clothes for tonight. You can wear whatever you want.”

 “Ok!”

            Kay’lilah ran to the little space that the two women organised for the little girl. She opened the box and took out a unicorn onesie. Kelly laughed and Alex can’t help smiling.

 

“She will get Kara’s heart in a second.”

“Did you warn your sister.”

“Yes, no hug, no kiss before Lilah does the first step.”

“Good.”

 

            Kay’lilah was wearing her unicorn onesie when the first guests arrived. She could feel that Kelly was tensed so she went to hug with her on the couch. The first to arrive was Nia and Brainy, followed a few minutes later by Lena and Eve who went straight from L-Corp. Kay’lilah was observing from far away. Staying in Kelly’s arms while Alex was greeting everyone. Kara and James arrived announcing that J’onn would be late because of an alien meeting which took longer than expected.

            The little girl was warming up to the situation and seemed to be mesmerised by Lena’s eyes. She was sitting next to her, listening to Lena’s stories that she was telling Eve about her last experiment. The younger Luthor didn’t realise it until the little girl was sitting on her lap playing with her necklace. It was an alien stone that a hospital patient family gave her to thank her for her generosity. It is supposed to protect her against the evil eye.

 

“You like it?”

“Home.”

“Mummy. Home.”

 

            The little girl was silently crying playing with the stone. Lena was suddenly terrified to be responsible for Kay’lilah state. She was excusing herself, again and again, trying to calm the little girl down. In a second, Kelly and Alex were by her side. Kelly reassuring Lena while Alex was taking her girl in her arms. Kay’lilah stopped immediately.

 

“Lena. Where does your necklace come from?”

“I don’t know but I can research for you. DO you think?”

“We think that Lilah has telepathic powers. It’s may be linked to her home planet.” Added Kelly to reassure Lena.

 

            When they thought that the situation was calming down something happened with J’onn arrival. The space dad of this dysfunctional family was in the room for a few minutes when he started complaining about headaches and dizziness. He had to lie down on the couch while Kay’lilah was suddenly silent in the corner of the room. Kelly went discreetly to the kitchen where Alex was preparing a tea for J’onn.

 

“Love, look at our girl. Please tell me that she isn’t doing what I think.”

 

            Alex looked at Kay’lilah who was staring right at J’onn’s direction. Her eyes glowing in an intense purple shade. Kelly and Alex nodded at the same time. The younger Olsen went to the little girl when Alex invited everyone to leave quietly promising to send an explanation in their family group chat.

            After a few minutes, everyone excepted Brainy and J’onn had left. The young Brainiac refused to leave and had to persuade Alex that he could be helpful with the little girl to be able to stay in the end. Of course, Alex couldn’t help herself and had to threaten him of torture if he was doing one misstep.

 

“Miss Olsen, I don’t want to afraid you, but I’ll change into my natural appearance, I hope you won’t be bothered.” Kelly nodded and looked at him without letting Kay’lilah go.

 

            Brainy sat crossed leg on the floor right in front of Kay’lilah and between her and J’onn. Alex realised that J’onn seemed to be a little bit better and was able to sit down. She stayed with him trying to keep an eye on her little girl at the same time.

 

“Kay’lilah, my name is Querl Dox but in this family,  they call me Brainy. I’m a friend. I won’t hurt you. I want to help you. I can feel your tension. May I ease your pain?” Asked Brainy putting his hand, palms up, in front of the little girl.

 

            Everyone was holding their breath. Kay’lilah put her hands in Brainy’s but suddenly, the young Brainiac seemed to be in pain. His eyes were flashing, his body trembling and suddenly, nothing. Alex was ready to intervene, Kelly was terrified by the situation, she had seen a lot, but this was a first. J’onn got up as if he had been struck by a lightning.

 

“Lilah, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Whispered J’onn kneeling on the floor. “It’s my fault. I should have known.”

 

            Brainy who was still sitting on the floor, opened his eyes and smiled sadly. The situation had been too much for the little girl and it triggered bad memories. When she saw J’onn, she thought he was coming back for her. J’onn changed into his natural form, Kelly wasn’t surprised like she was for Brainy, she had already seen J’onn as a green Martian. The old man got closer to the little girl. Kay’lilah who was shy at first, confused by the new face of Alex’s friend, suddenly jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

 

“Sorry. Not Monster.”

 

            Kay’lilah was exhausted but she sat on J’onn’s lap and put both of her hands on his face and let her forehead touch J’onn’s. The old man closed his eyes and was mesmerised by the vision that appeared behind her eyes. It seemed to be memories beautiful at first then dark. The last image was the little girl running after Swiffer and Alex in a park. Her laugh invaded J’onn being and he felt peaceful for the first time since the little girl’s mind attack. J’onn understood that right here, right now, the little Kay’lilah was trusting him. He put his hand on the little girl’s face and did the same, he shared with her the best and most beautiful moment of his own life.

            Facing this scene, Kelly broke down into Alex’s arms while Brainy was regaining his faculties. The little girl was strong and had already lived a traumatic and painful life. He hoped he could help her but, in the end, she was the one who helped her. He excused himself, determined to have a discussion with Nia but also with Supergirl. He wanted to do more, not only for the DEO but also for his family and this planet. He wanted to be a true hero.

 

“J’onn J’onzz.” Whispered Kay’lilah.

“Kay’lilah Sor’Lanot” Answered J’onn with softness.

 

            The storm was now over. The little girl let go of J’onn face but snuggled into him and rapidly fell asleep. Alex and Kelly sat down on the couch while J’onn and Kay’lilah was on the floor, near them. They both wanted to know what just happened. Alex was concerned while Kelly was terrified for the little girl. Both felt responsible for all this situation.

 

“This little angel has faced her worse nightmare, tonight. Me.”

 

            Alex suddenly understood and felt her heart sank into her stomach. How could she have forgotten about Hank Henshaw and all the doppelganger situation? She was supposed to be the best agent for strategy and war battle, and she didn’t think about the most important part of Kay’lilah past.

 

“Alex. It wasn’t your fault. Hank disappeared from our radars. You didn’t make the connection. She did. She was a baby, but she remembers it for sure.”

“What happened?” Asked Kelly.

“Cadmus has a leader who looks just like J’onn. When Lilah saw J’onn, she protected herself from the danger.”

“And she did pretty well. You can be sure that she has an excellent defense.”

“I’m sorry, J’onn.”

“Don’t be. She did what she had to do to survive. She always had to survive. She showed me her memories. You two are the first happy memories in a long time and you had her for a day. You are doing great. She loves you, already.”

“What can we do?”

“Brainy is already working on a solution. He was already lost in his thoughts when he left. He would do an excellent godfather if you want my opinion. He faced her powers, she almost curt circuit him and he still loves her and wants to protect her.”

“I refused that we took of her powers! Understood!” Threated Alex suddenly feeling powerless.

“It’s not our intention. We are a family, Alex, we will help her to face the human world with her gift.”

 

            Alex accepted the situation, Kelly smiled and helped J’onn to put the little girl in bed. The two women said goodnight to J’onn and returned to admire their little girl. Swiffer who was hiding under the coffee table came out and went to snuggle next to Kay’lilah.

**Alex: Everything is fine. Sorry for the abrupt end. Lilah had some bad memories which came back. Everyone is doing ok, now. We will try to organise something else soon.**

**Kara: I’ll give her my potstickers next time. I mean one. She is my favourite Unicorn. *heart emoji***

**Brainy: 00111010 00101001**

**Brainy: Oops. Sorry. :)**

**James: If you need anything? We are here.**

**Nia: She is an adorable unicorn. Hope she will sleep tight.**

**Lena: It was nice to meet her. Maybe next time we could do something less overwhelming. I did some researches the family who offered me the necklace was from Elva'rika planet. If it can help. Plus, I follow Nia, I hope the adorable unicorn will have sweet dreams. Eve sends hugs to her.**

**Kara: Eve? What is she doing at your place at this late hour? Don’t tell me that you are back at L-Corp?**

**Alex: Can someone update my naïve sister while I’m returning to my family. Thank Lena for the info. Love you all. Danvers out.**

 

            The future might be dark sometimes, raging storms will try to destroy them but the two women had been raised to be good men in storm and will fight for their family no matter what. Kara was secretly on board with Nia and Brainy to help Kay’lilah during her training or helping her controlling her power with J’onn and Nia help.

            Kelly rapidly got used to be surrounded by superheroes and powers in general. She was still surprised sometimes when her little girl was using them, and she learned to think in code to avoid spilling the surprises parties or Christmas gifts because it was Kay’lilah new favourite game: “Reading people mind.” Let says she rapidly became a champion during games’ night.

            Alex wasn’t always certain to be a good mother or a good lover, but she was sure of one thing, she was finally at the right place on her life path and hope that fate will stay on her side until the last ray of Rao in her existence.

 

_You entered my life and the world changed into Heaven._

Tesla H.W 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it.  
> Tell me if you want more. Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
>  
> 
> All my love,  
> T x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it. See you for the next chapter... Until then don't forget to let your review and a little kudos if you've liked it.
> 
>  
> 
> With all my love,  
> T x


End file.
